1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an automatic warning signal system for a leading vehicle (e.g., an automobile, car, truck, tanker, van, bus, motor home, motorcycle, or other vehicles, etc., as well as trailers of all kinds in-tow, etc.) to caution or warn the driver of a following vehicle that it is following the leading vehicle too close and to either slow down, change lanes, or pass, etc.
2. Background Art
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Katiraie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,273, issued Sep. 13, 1994, discloses an adjustable ultrasonic collision warning system for an automobile or the like which warns the driver of that automobile or the like of the presence of an obstruction, another automobile, etc., within a detection field.
Kajiwara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,509, issued Jul. 11, 1995, discloses a warning apparatus for a vehicle that generates a warning for the driver of that vehicle when the separation between that vehicle and an obstacle located in front of that vehicle falls below a prescribed value.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests an automatic warning signal system for a leading vehicle that warns the driver of a following vehicle when the following vehicle comes within a target area behind the leading vehicle.
One of the most common problems in automobile accidents is rear end collisions resulting in thousands upon thousands of deaths and injuries, as well as countless millions of dollars of property damages. The problem of being hit at the rear end is simply being followed too close for the most part. Hectic daily lives, poor driving habits, not paying attention, driving while tired and sleepy, driving under the influence of alcohol or drugs, etc., all contribute to automobile accidents. Nothing in the known prior art provides any means for use by the driver of the leading vehicle to prevent or hinder such rear end collisions.
What the driver of the leading vehicle needs is a warning signal to automatically warn the driver of the following vehicle that he or she is following too close behind the leading vehicle. It is desirable that such a warning signal will effectively cause the driver of the following vehicle to slow down, thus increase the distance between the leading and following vehicles and prevent a rear end collision in case of an emergency or the like. It is further desirable that such a warning signal be simple and inexpensive to make.